


The Witches of Alnwick

by Starlightdawn



Category: Ghost Adventures RPF
Genre: Sexy, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightdawn/pseuds/Starlightdawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn’t the Alnwick castle in Northumberland……although this is a castle in England; it exists in an altogether smaller and darker reality.</p><p>The boys are hunting ghosts, but without realising, they themselves become prey....</p><p>All fiction....I'm sure......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE

The witching hour; candlelight revealing the portraits hanging in the oak panelled turret. Each seemed to take on their own life, painted eyes catching gleams from the flickering flames burning in a candelabra placed on the dusty table.

The three women sitting comfortably amidst the shadows had no fear of the occasional tapping on the panels, or of the darting black shadows advancing and retreating from dark corners. Even the distant sound of faintly muttered laughter was ignored, as they gazed at the smoky crystal ball in the centre of the table.

One by one, each woman stared into the depths of the orb, seeking the answer to their shared question. One by one, each saw their quest, quietly intoning aloud what had been revealed to them from the darkness of the ancient quartz.

“A tall man; he has a haunted soul….a man seeking answers….a worthy prize…”

“ Dark, like a pirate…..his heart is light….he will be easy…..”

“Brown eyes, like a puppy dog, cute…sweet….fuck, he’s married……shame…..never mind”


	2. ARRIVAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins.....

The plane journey over the Atlantic had been harrowing to say the least. The food had been inedible, turbulence had added almost thirty minutes to the flight time, and Zak, who hated flying, had a bad feeling about the whole thing. He twisted in his seat to look out onto the lights of the landing strip, revealed beneath the tilted wing tip. He had been looking forward to the latest location; England was still a relatively new experience, and he did enjoy the weird old buildings, friendly people, and pretty countryside. Now, he felt uneasy and he didn’t know why. Nick and Aaron were dozing in their seats, making the best of the situation, and not for the first time Zak appreciated the solid calm of his companions, making his jitters seem feeble by comparison.

Touchdown was no improvement; the plane slewed to the side, vibrations rattling throughout every moveable surface, and he clutched the armrest in a vain attempt to keep it from digging painfully into his ribs. He was tired, pissed off, and hungry, an explosive combination. As the plane finally taxied to a halt, he unfolded his tall body, and pulled his flight bag from the locker, sliding on his dark glasses despite the fading light of evening showing behind the bright lights of the terminal. 

Completely ignoring his companions, he pushed up the isle to the exit, determined to be off the flight and out in the shortest possible time. Aaron risked a glance at Nick, who, stony faced, was pulling down his own bag from the locker. Neither man exchanged a word as they made their way into arrivals, where the broad shoulders of the lead ghost adventurer could be seen a few feet farther up the queue to passport control. They both knew Zak to be temperamental, and when he was moody, especially travelling, it was a better option to leave him be.

Finally, luggage in hand, the cool breeze of evening chill but pleasant swirled around the three men waiting to be collected. Zak was still not speaking, determined to keep the threatened storm of his temper from boiling over. Nick ignored Zak, alternately searching the huge car park area for their vehicle, and fiddling with their large pile of luggage. The surge of traffic meeting the incoming flight had dwindled, leaving the car park quiet; swirls of dust and papers blown by the breeze lent a sad air to the scene. Aaron, usually full of good humour, was quiet too, knowing that any attempt to lighten the atmosphere would not be welcome. He remained still, hoping that their pick up would arrive quickly, as tension was looming almost as black as the oncoming night.

After what seemed like a long time, although it was in fact only a few minutes, headlamps arrived, followed by a very long, old fashioned vehicle. Zak stood, distracted from his sulk by the sight of the huge vintage motor car pulling up at the kerb. He took in the sleek lines of black and cream, blinking in surprise, and even more amazed when a tall slim woman, wearing an old fashioned chauffeurs peaked cap, together with close fitting jodhpurs, boots and a tailored jacket exited the car. Showing her white teeth in a broad smile, she shook hands and introduced herself. 

“Hello, I’m Molly, I’m here to collect you. Just help me get your luggage on board, and we’ll be off.”  
“Hi, I’m Zak, this is Aaron….and Nick….” The tall man waved his arm in their general direction, his voice gravelly, the strain of the trans-Atlantic flight taking its toll. All three men hefted their large cases into the cavernous boot of the car, leaving Molly to load the other smaller pieces, then she opened the front passenger door, and Zak, standing closest, took the opportunity to get in, leaving Aaron and Nick together in the rear of the luxury car.

Molly let out the clutch, and the car purred smoothly away. Once they were out of the airport, the driver, with a smile in her husky voice, informed them of sandwiches and coffee in the walnut panelled lockers facing the rear seats. Zak was a little worried that he might not get his share, his anxious glances over his shoulder betraying his hunger. Molly laughed at his expression, and pulled open the glove compartment.

“Here, darling, you can share mine – chicken and stuffing with cranberry sauce. They have only roast beef in back, but you can swap if you wish.” Zak found her smiling at him, the streetlights making her wild curly hair escaping from the cap appear orange in the sodium glow. He took out the large foil wrapped parcel, and bit happily into a sandwich, thinking that the roast beef could not possibly taste this good.

The two men in the backseat ate in silence, relishing the food. Aaron held out small beakers, whilst Nick poured coffee from a thermos flask. They also discovered thick wedges of fruit cake wrapped in foil, needing no prompting to offer some to Zak. Soon all three were nodding in the comfort of the leather upholstery, lulled to sleep by the deeply padded seats and the hum of the engine. The driver smiling to herself as the car swallowed up the miles, pleased that her passengers were all so attractive, if a little grumpy.

Several miles later, as she pulled the huge vehicle into a service station, Zak woke with a jump, the lights bright after the relative darkness of the motorway. Molly turned to him, her arm along the banquette, to tell him, in a low voice, that she was stopping for fuel, and would be here for ten minutes if he needed to stretch his legs. Zak reached back and pushed Nick’s shoulder, which also roused Aaron from his slumbers, knowing from bitter experience that it was better to take the opportunity to use the restroom when it was available. They walked in silence, there was another four hours at least before day break, and the air had become chill. 

Zak wandered away from the building while he waited for the others, taking the chance to breathe in the damp air, and listened to the noise of traffic rumbling at the other side of the car park. He pushed his hands into his pockets and sighed deeply, his broad shoulders raising and falling, as he wondered why he felt this anxiety surrounding their next hunt. A really old English castle, empty apart from the three sisters who lived there, would usually have him bouncing around like a kid at the fair; instead he was feeling like a lamb to the slaughter. He had been working hard over the summer; rarely taking a day off. He hadn’t socialised in ages. The phrase ‘all work and no play….’ ran through his mind, closely followed by an acknowledgement that ‘no play’ might be precisely what was causing his black mood.

He tried to rationalise things to himself; the car was a Rolls Royce Silver Wraith, how cool was that? If the snack produced by Molly was anything to go by, the food would be sensational, and if her sisters were anything like her, well, they wouldn’t be short of eye candy either. Aaron did a little dance when he got back to the car and found Zak had a smile on his face, the first one since they left the States.


	3. INTRODUCTIONS

Zak moved along the beach, feeling the crunch of the gravel under his trainers, and the cold breeze over his face. It was scarcely light, but, unable to sleep, he decided an early morning jog might clear his head. The surf rolled powerfully, crashing down over the line of detritus which had already been deposited on the grey sand. The tall man scanned the beach, which seemed totally deserted, apart from a large dog, sitting still just above the surf line, looking out to sea.  
He jogged down towards the water, coming to a stop a yard or so away from the animal. He could see what looked like a towel and some clothing, piled on top of sandals, resting on the damp sand. Surely no-one would be in the sea in this temperature, when it was practically still dark? Zak’s deep hazel blue eyes scanned the moving waves, and sure enough, he noticed a head bobbing, traversing the waves in a slow but powerful crawl. The dog glanced around at him, licked its lips, then returned to staring out to sea.  
Curiosity piqued, Zak jogged slowly onwards, occasionally glancing at the swimmer, and after about ten minutes the figure seemed to be heading closer in to shore. Eventually, a slim woman emerged from the sea, in a dark one piece swimsuit, a rubber swim cap pulled low over her brows, striding quickly to the towel. Zak kept his distance, allowing the woman some privacy whilst she pulled on a long hooded robe, and towelled her hair. She had turned towards him, evidently noticing his presence, and stood waiting for him to reach her, pushing her hair into the depths of the hood.  
ZAK

The light was brighter, still overcast but I could see her clearly, dark hair and eyes, her face all straight planes and high cheekbones, curious eyes giving me a very appraising stare. I held out my hand, saying my name. Her grasp was damp and bone cold from the sea, although there was a surprising strength in the fingers wrapped over mine. I noticed her handshake extended all the way across my palm, I felt her fingers curling over my wrist, a slight touch against the pulse point before she dropped her hand.  
“My name is Lilith. I’m the chatelaine here. I trust you had a pleasant journey?”  
Her voice was low and slightly gravelly, but that may have been the effects of the salt water.  
Not waiting for my reply, she turned away from the sea.  
“Walk with me…. back to the castle." I found myself inexplicably drawn to her, even if she was starchy in the way only the English can be.  
She made a slight clucking noise to the dog, and moved off. I expected her to walk back the same way I had used, but instead of taking a wide arc to the path, she headed straight up the beach, until we reached the rocks. I followed her, and the dog, into a small space hidden from the rest of the beach. Taking a key from her pocket, I was amazed when she pulled open a grille, and I saw the mouth of a tunnel revealed behind it. She turned to me, motioning me past her into the gloom, pulling closed the grille then turning the key in the well-oiled lock.  
Hanging the key on a hook hidden in a recess, she picked up the torch lying next to it, and clicked it into life. Her eyes glittered from the depths of the hood, and I detected a smile in her voice, when she spoke.  
“So, Mr Bagans, you came to look for spirits. Shall we see if there are any here….?”  
Her tone held slightly more warmth, as we turned to face the entrance to the old and dirty tunnel. She seemed to know her way around, as she lifted the torch; her sharp profile was highlighted against her hood, then disappeared quickly as she pointed the light over the uneven stones on the floor. She spoke no more, and I could hear distantly the waves, and the whisper of the air passing by us. I followed the beam of the torch, casting fanciful shadows over the walls, finding myself thinking that with her dog glued to her heels, and the hooded cloak, she reminded me of the old fairy tale of Little Red Riding Hood.  
Eventually, without encountering any noticeable paranormal activity, she opened a wooden door into what appeared to be the pantry, and we emerged back into the castle. Lilith turned to me, pointing out a staircase leading to the upper floors.  
“Breakfast is at nine, Mr Bagans, in the dining room. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to change.”  
She disappeared down a dim corridor, the dog following, it’s claws ticking softly against the cold stone floor.

Both Nick and Aaron were subdued, but I assumed that was the jet lag. I felt OK after my fresh air boost, but I expected that later in the day I would be flagging. We met for breakfast in a room laid out with a buffet at one end, and our table at the other, neatly tucked into the bay window looking out over a small courtyard. I guessed that the other end of the courtyard would have a view over the rocks to the beach. It all seemed so deserted, not helped by the quietness of Nick and Aaron. Usually we would have been laughing and joking, even whilst making our plans; sorting the interviews and checking out any latest gadget we had brought along. The silence of the room was only broken by the ticking of the clock on the old oak mantelpiece, and the creak of floorboards as one or another of us made the long crossing to pick up more coffee or butter for the toast.  
“OK guys, what do you think of this place, cool or what?” I tried to pull some energy out of the air. Aaron moved his head from side to side, as if considering what I had said, but a mouthful of toast prevented him from actually talking. Nick on the other hand, was looking around the room, his eyes wide, and a half smile on his face.  
“Yeah man…..this is awesome…..we need to look around, find out who to interview, and, meet the other sisters.” His voice dropped, “Molly is a babe…..I hope the others are like her…..”  
“I’ve already met one of them, and she was nothing like Molly…” I also kept my voice low, smiling at Nick’s evident enthusiasm. It was a little out of character for him to admit he found a woman, other than his wife, attractive. I didn’t feel the need to share the fact that Lilith, with her classical features and cool demeanour, was totally beautiful.  
Aaron finally swallowed the toast and spoke up; “So come on dude, what was she like?”  
Just before I could reply, a resounding crash came from the direction of the door. One of those old fashioned carts, piled with dishes and plates was being hauled into the room by a small but curvy blond woman. Something had caught on the handle, and a tureen lid had fallen to the floor, sounding like a brass band kicking off. She wheeled the cart over, and smiled apologetically.  
“Sorry for the wait, gentlemen, but breakfast is finally served.”  
Her baby blue eyes twinkled as she handed round the plates of eggs, bacon and all the trimmings. I had forgotten that the English are so into mammoth breakfasts. I noticed Aaron smiling up at her, taking his plate in both hands.  
“Careful, they are a mite warm.” Her eyes were sparkling, long eyelashes fluttered at Aaron, who, clearly glad of the opportunity, asked her name.  
“I’m Alexandra, but everyone calls me Sunny” she continued unloading more food than we could eat onto the table. Aaron introduced us;  
“Zak….Nick….and I’m Aaron….pleased to make your acquaintance ma’am.”  
She smiled again, showing pearly white teeth, and dimples. I looked at Aaron, who was gazing at her like he was already smitten.  
“After you finish your meals, perhaps Lilith will show you around? It’s a very big place, and we wouldn’t want any of you getting lost…..” her arched eyebrows raised slightly, looking to me for confirmation.  
“Thank you Sunny, that would be great.”  
We made inroads into the delicious breakfast, but even Aaron was defeated. Someone had turned on a radio, and the sounds of classical music lent a very old fashioned atmosphere to the room. I began to see why people praised England so highly; the food was amazing and the women had a charm and naturalness lost when false eyelashes became the norm. Sunny was a lot like Lilith, but blonde and curvy where Lilith was dark and slender, but they both shared the classically chiselled profile, and the wide curved lips. I found myself pondering on the three women, living alone in such a huge place, and had to mentally shake myself to get back on track for the tour.


	4. AN ANGRY SPIRIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zak realises that the Castle is a fascinating place

Some time later we gathered in the large hallway, eager to get going. I occupied myself looking at the stained glass window at the first landing of the curving staircase, whilst Nick and Aaron sat quietly in two of the available chairs, just soaking up the atmosphere. The window was evidently quite old, and depicted a woman, dressed in dark robes, standing on the rocks overlooking the beach. In profile she looked a lot like Lilith. She held a glass orb in one hand, and a sword, uplifted, in the other; at her feet a wolf like creature snarled. The view out to sea showed a storm, lightning bolts twisted in the darkness. 

Altogether an interesting composition, I thought.

 

At precisely nine thirty a door opened, and I recognised the woman from the beach, her face, finally revealed clearly, was reminiscent of a pre-Raphaelite portrait with her upswept, glossy dark hair and piercing grey eyes, together with a creamy skin. She smiled briefly at us, and introduced herself for the benefit of the others.

 

“My name is Lilith. I am the chatelaine and it will be my pleasure to show you around our home”

 

I introduced Nick and Aaron, and after handshakes, she continued.

 

“Alnwick Castle was originally constructed in the 15th century, by Baron Michael Rowsley. As you will see it has been extended several times since, the most extensive additions taking place in the Elizabethan period, and again in the early 18oo’s. Baron Rowsley was killed in battle, leaving his wife, Tabitha, to defend the castle and run the estate. This castle is one of only a few places in England which has remained in family ownership since it’s construction. Ownership has always been passed down exclusively through the female line. Some would say that is precisely why it has remained in the family.” She smiled again, a brief flash of the white teeth softening the stern cast of her features.

 

We smiled back, appreciating her humour; becoming drawn into her narrative.

 

“Today, myself and my sisters, who you have already met, live and work here, and the owner, the Dowager Countess Matilda, lives in the Dower house, situated in the grounds. The lady in the window over there, portrayed as Tabitha, is her great grand-mother. I will be taking you all to meet Lady Matilda after lunch. In the meantime, I will show you the areas which you might like to film, and answer your questions to the best of my knowledge.”

 

We continued, past the first floor, where the ballroom was situated, up the staircase, finding room upon room, mostly filled with period furniture, appearing to be unchanged since they were originally constructed. Although I was eager to learn about any potential hauntings, I remained silent, there was so much to take in.

 

Aaron interrupted her description of the origins of a huge marble fireplace to ask about a small oil painting, hung in the corner of the room. It was of a young boy with curly hair, in an old fashioned velvet suit.  
“Hey, Lilith, who’s this little guy? He seems out of place here, all the other pictures are of adults.”  
Lilith walked over to the painting, her high heeled black shoes tapping on the old boards.  
“This is one of my ancestors, Matthew, Lord Preston. He came to a bad end when he fell from the roof onto the rocks. He was only six years old. If you investigate up in the old attic nursery, sometimes he comes out to play on the battlements.”

 

I took a closer look at the painting, the child, little more than a toddler, looked back at me with round solemn eyes. I felt a sad cold feeling on my chest, making me move quickly away to re-join the others. We proceeded to the second floor, which was where our bedrooms were located, as well as other, more grand and elaborate rooms. Carved four posters and large fitted wardrobes filled the spaces, and some had double windows looking out onto the sea. The overcast daylight reflected in spectacular mirrors, foxed with age. I wondered what residual energy might be caught up in this incredible castle, if there were any secret passages, other than the tunnel to the beach, and how could three young women manage to live here, seemingly isolated from the rest of the world.

 

We entered the last of the rooms, and immediately the atmosphere changed. Nick stood stock still, scenting the air like a hunting dog. I could smell perfume, musty and rose scented, whilst chills were running up my arms. Aaron whispered gruffly in my ear;

“Dude, there’s something in here. I think it’s a woman…..can you smell the perfume….?”

 

The large bed was shrouded in what appeared to be faded tapestry curtains, my eyes were drawn to them, caught by a tiny movement, almost as if there was someone in the bed trying to open the drapes just enough to peek through. It had become cold, and I felt Lilith, at my elbow, shiver slightly.

 

No-one spoke as the curtain twitched again.

 

“Who’s there, can you come and speak to us?” I only had my cell-phone, but I slipped it out of my pocket, thumbing the record button.  
“What is your name?” I kept my voice low; it seemed quite intimidating, whatever it was moving the curtain. The tension was becoming unbearable as each of us was completely immobile, waiting and watching. I held out my arm with the phone, hoping to capture a message, suddenly feeling an icy chill over my hand. 

 

“Can you talk to us?”

 

I heard a low chuckling sound, raising the hairs on the back of my neck, followed by a slight gasp from Lilith. It was then Lilith spoke.  
“OK Yseult, I know it’s you. Stop playing games with these men.”

 

A sudden cackle of laughter behind the curtains grew in volume, sounding more than a little crazy. I looked over at Aaron, who gave me an eye roll and a slight shake of his head. Nick was peering intently at the curtains, and I realised he had moved in close enough to touch them.

 

“Don’t!” I whispered, too late, as he put out a hand to pull back the drape. 

 

Immediately, there was a loud hissing, and Nick jumped away, a red wound across the back of his hand.

Aaron shouted something angry, and I looked at Lilith, her face showing exasperation, but not fear.

“I think we’d better leave this room” was all she said, as she turned and gestured to us towards the door.


	5. FAMILY HISTORY

Tall windows allowed the grey light of the misty day to illuminate the kitchen. Lights, in the shape of old fashioned oil lamps hung from the high ceilings, giving a cosy glow around the sisters. Molly was grinding herbs with a mortar and pestle, and Sunny, her blond hair tumbling over her shoulders, was busy arranging a vase of cut flowers.

 

“Do you think they’re too much?” she questioned, inhaling the heady perfume of roses abundant in the crystal vase.  
“Nah, Aaron will be charmed, I’m sure.” Molly drawled, languidly, her coppery curls bounced as she worked, her features softer and more exotic than her two half-sisters. “What do you think of him? Will he ‘do’?”

 

“Oh…I’d say he’d ‘do’ anything I asked……!”

 

Sunny let out a quiet laugh, as her blue eyes, shining with mirth, met the golden brown tiger’s eyes of the taller woman.

 

“So…what about Nick then….is he feeling the love…..?” she asked, giving a last sweep of her dainty hands over the glowing flower heads.

 

“He will be…..a few more of your home cooked meals should put a fire in his belly…..”

 

They both cracked up, quietly giggling at the private joke they shared.

Pulling herself together, Molly turned serious.

 

“What about Lilith…..she’s got her work cut out with that one….good looking, but not much fire about him. Shame, I bet he could be a complete sizzler if he let himself go…..”

 

“Shush….Lilith could charm the pants of a statue, as well you know….just give her time……and some of that ‘special’ cordial you made last winter…..might thaw him out a bit…put a spring in his step…”

 

Both women giggled again, but quietened abruptly, as the dog gave a low bark from under the table. The floorboards vibrated, as the three men and Lilith entered the room.

 

“Nick’s been attacked, Moll….could you get a bandage or a plaster or something….and Sun….perhaps a pot of tea might go down well……” Automatically taking charge, Lilith organised them, shepherding the men to sit around the huge oak table in the centre of a kitchen which managed to be both comfortable and enormous at the same time. Molly wasted no time in pulling down a first aid box, but Zak, ever the investigator, had to ensure that the angry scratch was captured on his phone before allowing Molly to clean and dress the wound. 

Zack also registered that Nick was beaming at Molly, evidently any pain forgotten, as she comfortingly held his hand.  
Tea was poured, and they all sat companionably around the table. Zak jumped, as he felt the dog roll against his leg, but found Lilith smiling, at his elbow, expertly pushing the dog away with her foot.

 

Zak, after consideration, was the one to speak.

 

“Well, who scratched Nick?” His voice was soft, but insistent on answers. He noticed the sisters were all looking to each other, as if a secret agreement was passing between them. Eventually it was Sunny, in a low and sombre tone, who enlightened them.

 

“I think in that room, doing what she did, it would be Yseult. She was married to the second son of the guy who built this place, back in the 15th century.” She hesitated, looking over at Lilith, her big blue eyes solemn, making her look like a little girl. “Yseult was fifteen when she was married; and Mathius, her husband, was a fair bit older. Well she was young and innocent, and he couldn’t wait. He raped her, and kept her locked in that room, presumably until she gave in to his will.” 

 

Sunny looked down at her hands, twisting together on the smooth wooden table, her cheeks slightly pink with embarrassment. Aaron held out his hand, the palm calloused but clean, and she gratefully responded, allowing him to draw in closer as her fingers rested in his. She took a breath, her eyes shiny with unshed tears.

 

“Yseult would not give in to him, so she was kept a prisoner. Eventually she must have gone slightly insane, and one summer night, she took the opportunity to escape through the window. A servant must have left it unbarred, thinking it was so high up she wouldn’t climb out. She did. We don’t know if she fell accidentally, or if she did it on purpose; but she was killed on the rocks outside.”  
Her soft voice died away, leaving the room still and quiet. Lilith added the final piece to the story.

 

“She was kept in that room, tied up like an animal, for over two years…… I believe it was her spirit, hiding behind the drapes, who scratched Nick. She hates men and now you know why ... Please, don’t go in there again, if she catches you, she’ll most likely kill you.” 

 

Nick looked somewhat shocked by the tale, his eyes wide;

 

“Hell, to keep that hatred going for over five hundred years, she must be one really pissed off spirit!”

 

Molly, her head tilted, and her eyes heavy lidded, spoke close to Nick’s ear, softly, so only he heard.

 

Zak noticed Nicks surprised expression, quickly held in check, and wondered exactly what Molly had said to him, but tea cups were rattling, and Aaron had said something which made Sunny laugh, her dimples and blond ringlets an irresistible combination to the tall bald guy.

 

Good humour seemed to have been restored. Molly stood up, glancing around at the others.

 

“Well, y’all, while we are on the subject of family suicides, I’d better take you to the barn, where our grandfather hung himself.” Aaron dropped his teaspoon, and Sunny giggled. Zak looked over at Lilith, rolling his eyes. It was becoming more of a tea party than a ghost hunt, and whilst Zak was in no way judgemental of his fellow ghost hunters, their obvious interest in the sisters was becoming just a little embarrassing. Lilith stood, her stormy blue eyes meeting his own.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure it will all work out fine. Go with Molly, you’ll find it interesting, and I’ll see you back here for lunch. Then we’ll go and visit Matilda, and the craziness will really start.”

 

Zak blinked hard as her slim figure exited the room. She could have read his mind; the gleam in her eyes, and the slight smirk on her lips seemed to challenge him to keep a lid on the situation. He hauled his tall frame up from the sturdy wooden chair, his loud voice interrupting the banter.

 

“OK guys, lets go see the barn.”


	6. ...AND THE FOOD WAS DELICIOUS...

Aaron and Zak walked along the gravel drive, discussing the events of the morning, whilst Nick trailed behind, accompanied by Molly. The cool breeze lifted the left over leaves of autumn, making the three Americans shiver in their quilted winter coats. Molly smiled, in her lightweight jeans and brightly patterned shirt, her inner warmth was smouldering, creating an aura few could resist. And Nick was not one of them. 

 

Nick, keeping pace easily with her long strides, was bemused. He was finding that the golden eyes and thick curly hair, together with that sweet, sweet smile, were becoming more than just a diversion. When she held his hand, earlier, whilst bandaging his scratch, he found her proximity overwhelming. Although her warm olive skin and lithe figure were alluring, it seemed more than just a physical thing.

His marriage had held good for just over ten years, and in that time he could honestly say he had not strayed. Despite the travel, despite all the good looking fans chasing the three of them, he had remained faithful. And now he was seriously wondering; it wasn’t as if Ronnie would find out. He could just spend a little time, see where things led. There would be no harm done, he could return to his wife’s bed, completely guilt free. He looked sideways into her face, his warm brown puppy dog eyes wide open.

 

We reached the barn, Molly had a huge iron key, and once unlocked, the door swung outwards. The smell of engine oil and leather met me, not a smell I would associate with barns, but, as I moved further inside, it became clear that this building was now used mainly as a garage. The Rolls was parked centre stage, flanked on one side by an old, but tasty Aston Martin. A Large Japanese 4 wheel drive filled the rest of the space, looking like a cheap hooker beside the clean lines of the refined and beautiful British motors. Nick remained with Molly, presumably discussing cars, as Aaron and I looked around, discovering two old motorbikes in the stable stalls, and some decaying leather saddles and bridles.

 

It was only when we got to the far end of the barn, I became aware of a tight choking feeling around my neck. Looking up, I could see the cross sections of the roof beams, unchanged since the barn was built. Aaron also seemed interested in that section of the barn, pacing from wall to wall, and rolling the camera he had brought along. After this morning’s events we decided not to go anywhere without a camera. It was gloomy, and chilly, but Aaron continued filming. 

 

Out of the nowhere, I heard a loud creak, and was almost knocked off my feet by a surge of coldness, just below the highest point of the roof. I was close to panic, sure my chest was going to cave in, when I felt hands around my arms; Aaron and Molly were pulling me away from under the beams.

 

“Humm…..I think you just experienced my grandfather. This is the place he hung himself.”

 

I backed up as far as I could, and came to a stop next to the Rolls, where I gathered my wits enough to ask questions.   
“What happened….why did he take his own life…?” Nick and Aaron looked at Molly, curiosity evident in their stares.

 

“He had been in the war in Europe as a young man, and in the 1950’s he was working in the British Embassy in France. Seemingly, he fell head over heels for a French singer. He thought that he could come back home, bringing the singer along, and they all would live happily ever after. The family archives state that when grandmamma found the singer and her husband were having an affair, she poisoned the singer. Her husband was so distraught that he killed himself. Here. In this barn.” Molly waved her hand back, towards the high wooden beam in the roof.

 

“Uh Uh, that must have been rough” Aaron moved his face into a look of sorrow.

 

“It was, grandmama has never properly recovered. It was such a shocking thing for her to have to live with.”

 

“What was?” I said, sharply, “poisoning someone?”

 

“No…..” Molly smiled, seeming amused. “She was shocked because the singer was a man. I doubt if poisoning anyone bothered her in the slightest. You never know, you may hear the ghost of him too, he likes handsome men……”

She winked suggestively, then moved away, towards the door, her hips swaying in the smoothly fitted jeans. I glanced at Nick, and was not surprised to see his eyes taking in the view.

 

When we returned, the daylight was waning, and the lamps were already lit in the dining room, throwing warm pools of light and dark shadows in the dismal afternoon. We took our seats, again looking out over the terrace, and the stormy sky. Aaron was fiddling with the camera, and I was watching the footage of the bedroom where Nick was attacked. Although it was a small screen, the phone camera seemed to have captured everything; I looked across at Nick, ready to share the footage with him, but he was miles away, staring into space with a small smile on his face. 

 

Seriously, I would have to say something to him if he kept this up. Either that or punch him. I don’t know why, but I was getting quite uncomfortable with the evident sexual tension seemingly blooming all around. Maybe, even if I was never going to admit it, I might have been a tiny amount jealous. It seemed ages, hell, it was ages, since I had been with a woman, and it was beginning to send me a bit off kilter to see Aaron slobbering after Sunny, and Nick giving the gooey eyed stare to Molly. It wouldn’t have been quite so bad if I had any chance with Lilith. I was sure that under that icy mantle there was a red blooded woman waiting to get out, it would be quite an adventure in itself to find out.....

 

I shook myself mentally. I had no idea what her situation was. Attractive, sure….but reserved in the way only the British can be….up close and funny one minute, the next all systems freezing.

I had about as much chance with her, as a snowflake in hell. 

 

Just as well the lunch appeared; I couldn’t believe my train of thought was leading off in that direction. I shook out the thick linen napkin as noisily as I could. Nick seemed to snap out of it, and Aaron put down the camera, and eyed the food appreciatively. 

 

“We need to get this show on the road…” I spoke up, over the noise of Aaron spooning vegetables onto his plate. “We visit Matilda this afternoon, then do some research later. Lilith has given me the location of the library, and there is apparently a lot of books on the history of the castle, and all the…..Aaron, are you listening?” I stopped, irritated.

 

The bearded bald man had his eyes closed, and was making “mmm mmm mmm” noises, pointing with his fork down at his plate. Nick, slightly more restrained, chimed in,

 

“Dude, dude, try the roast beef, it’s out of this world…..!”

 

I forked up some of the food, and realised why the two of them were acting like clowns; the food was truly delicious.  
It was obvious that the meal would win out over my proposals, and we continued through the roast dinner, to the desert, until we were each completely stuffed. I couldn’t understand how we managed to eat so much, I scarcely had room for coffee.


	7. MEET MATILDA

The walk down to the Dower house took a while, even in the warm clothing we all felt the chill of an oncoming winter. I reflected how it might be here, when the surrounding countryside was deep in snow, and the cold winds from the Arctic roared around the turrets. Despite their giggles, I guessed Sunny and Molly to be very competent ladies. 

And Lilith, well, I imagined that behind that calm and beautiful mask she could handle just about anything. I glanced up from my boots crunching on the gravel path; Lilith, just ahead of me, was wrapped in a black woollen cloak, a hood covering most of her face, her body slender despite the thick material. I felt a shiver travel down my spine, but dismissed it as a product of the bitter cold wind.

The Dower house, much like the castle, was built from grey granite. At the front a large, rather overgrown garden advanced towards the heavy stone work. A double door at the top of the mossy gravel path had ivy, growing thick and strong, across the lintel, on the point of spreading its caterpillar like tendrils over the door.

 

Lilith led us around the small fortress to the back, where a walled garden seemed to be faring better than the one at the front, judging by the vegetable beds in tidy lines, and the roses, blooming late in the season, the crimson petals trembling in the shelter of the wall. She turned, before we reached the door, and pushed back her hood, commanding our attention with a glance of her deep grey eyes.

“I must warn you, that Lady Matilda is approaching her hundredth birthday, and her mental processes have grown eccentric…” She smiled, but it was entirely without humour. “Sometimes, she is as lucid as anyone else, and at others she may believe she is someone else. Her thoughts seem almost to move through time in a most peculiar way. However, she deserves the opportunity to meet you, as it has been her castle for many years, and she knows all the spirits.” Here Lilith really smiled, meeting my eyes with a devilish look of mischief, making me look away, quickly, to hide my thoughts.

 

I tried to help as she pushed open the creaking back door, paint flaking off on my hand as the door swung back. The first thing I noticed was an unpleasant smell, a sort of greasy cooking smell, mingled with something sickly sweet. Aaron nudged me, and waved his hand in front of his nose, raising his eyebrows. I shrugged slightly, there was no point in offending anyone….this old girl may not be up on her housework, but it was not that bad. Lilith led the way, avoiding the large heavy kitchen furniture, out into a very dim hallway. 

 

“If you’d like to leave your coats here, gentlemen, you may find it more comfortable in the parlour”

We simultaneously struggled out of the coats, immediately feeling the chill.

 

“OK, ready.” I said, as much to myself as to Lilith, who had also removed her woollen cloak, and was standing trim and smart in her fitted black suit. She glanced up at me, the smallest of smiles lifting the corners of her full lips.

 

She raised her hand and knocked softly on the wooden panel, calling out at the same time. We entered, following Lilith into the room, where a huge log fire gave out a sweltering heat. We were introduced one by one, to the small figure dwarfed by a giant armchair, then settled like courtiers before a throne, in the rackety wooden chairs ranged in front of her. I didn’t like to stare, but found her fascinating; she was quite comfortable being filmed; - Aaron had asked permission from Lilith before we set off, and the bright fuchsia cardigan, and huge pearls around her throat and bobbing from her ears made a very eye-catching study.

 

Her face was a web of fine wrinkles, but her profile had the straight nose and high forehead shared by Lilith and her sisters. I remembered the figure in the stained glass, and realised that the family resemblance had been little diluted by the years. I thought it was time to speak up;-

 

“My name is Zak, Lady Matilda. Thanks for inviting us to your home. We appreciate it a great deal. I notice that your granddaughters look very much like you, and that you look much like your grandmother, it’s quite amazing, that the family resemblance is so strong.”  
Her eyes flickered up to mine, dark stormy grey just like Lilith. Something in them made me remember that she had killed a man. The moment passed when she looked away, her hand straying to a large unkempt looking cat curled on the cushion next to her. I would be very reluctant to cross this woman, as old as she was. Nick and Aaron were keeping quiet, letting me lead the conversation.

 

“As you know, we are here to make a TV programme, and we specialise in documenting spirit energy, or the paranormal. Your family home seems to be teeming with this energy; it’s an ideal place to film. Is there anything especially you think we should be looking for?”  
I hoped I hadn’t pushed my luck, but a glance at Lilith, who was perched on the arm of her grandmother’s chair, reassured me all was well. 

I looked back to Matilda, now occupied by twirling the massive rings around on her petite fingers. Eventually, she looked up, her eyes moving to each of us. I almost smiled as I caught her flirting to Aaron’s camera, tilting her head and posing coquettishly. The woman she once was came out of nowhere, her image in my mind clear and sharp. She had been a dazzling beauty, no doubt at all.  
Then she started to speak, her voice thin and reedy, but precise despite that.

 

“The barn is the most obvious place, where my dear Edward hung himself. It was unfortunate, but I didn’t need him. He’ll tell you it wasn’t his fault….but it was….he was so weak……” she pursed her lips, almost like she could taste lemon juice.

 

“Then there’s Mathew, poor child….he plays on the battlements; but, pay attention, he only will fall by moonlight.” She looked straight at me, and I was chilled by her next words, “He will try to take you too….have a care young man……moonlight can be unsafe……”

 

“And you,…..you should know better…..but you haven’t learned yet that we women….we know how to get what we need……you should have been more careful…..” She was glowering at Nick, who uncomfortably had pushed his bandaged hand under his arm, as if she was chastising him for his injury. Which, in fact, her next words bore out.

 

“Ysealt is strong, she could be the strongest of us all….she will kill any man who tries to tame her….lucky for you she knew why you were here……she let you off very lightly, don’t disappoint her……” Nick’s dark brows raised, looking at me in confusion. I shook my head slightly, trying to reassure him it was just the old lady rambling.

 

Aaron was smiling, thinking he was safe behind the camera, but her sharp eyes, half hidden by the drooping eyelids, sought him out.  
“And you. You are…..” she seemed to drift, lost in thought. The fire cracked suddenly, bringing her out of her reverie. “Yes, you are clever, but at heart a simple soul, you make your own mind up about the things you find. You should have no fears here, my lovely Alexandra will keep you safe, in the night, in the dark; we ask no more than you are prepared to give.”

 

Finally, her eyes stared into mine, and again I saw her as she once was. I felt frozen, when despite the overheated room, something cold touched my heart.

 

“You, tall and strong, you know the risks of what you do….but not all spirits desire your enquiry….sometimes it is far better not to look too deeply into the things you do not understand……you will leave part of yourself here, but I warn you, you shall never return....."

Lilith leaned forward, her hand resting on the old lady's shoulder.

 

"Perhaps you should tell them where to look in the castle for the more talkative of our spirits, after all, these gentlemen travelled a long way to get here, and we need to make it worth their while."

 

Matilda smiled, a quick expression gone in an instant, and I had to wonder what secrets she must have kept in her long life. She spoke softly, her hand back to tangle in the cat's dark fur.

"Try the library, maybe you'll find Tabitha, she was the First Lady of this place. She had seven daughters, all before she was twenty one years old. She held the castle against marauders from across the sea, after her husband was killed in battle. The library is part of the original building, and the turret above....."

 

I noticed Lilith's hand give a gentle squeeze to the old woman's shoulder, so quick as to be almost unnoticeable. Matilda continued, her voice thin and high.

 

"But now it is unsafe,....we leave it to the birds, don't we dear...?"

 

The younger woman smiled, and I thought there was a touch of relief in the way she glanced at the three of us. By now, I was sweltering, the blaze from the log fire heating the room like a furnace. I was beginning to feel a little queasy, the heat and the mixture of smells becoming overpowering in the over furnished room. 

I glanced across at Aaron, who swiped his forehead with his sleeve, still filming. Nick was engrossed in staring at the items hung on the walls, and I followed his stare to check out the mixture of pretty China plates, interspersed with some very authentic looking voodoo masks and dolls.

"You have a wonderful collection" I pointed across to a white painted face, with two black eye holes staring down from the plaster wall, "where did they come from?" I didn't want to pass up the opportunity to find out more, despite shuddering inside at the horrible dolls displayed hanging from the wall.

 

"They came with Mollassee when her mother brought her back here; she was born in Haiti, her father was a native of that island. Most of this collection belongs to her, but she doesn't want it in the castle. I don't know why, it's quite charming really." 

 

I stared at her, my mind whirling, not knowing if she was serious or joking, but as sure as hell that the dolls and masks on the wall were authentic, and must once have held some powerful juju. I decided that the visit was over; Aaron was sweating on the camera, and Nick was away, his mind somewhere else. Making a mental note to check if he was feeling any after effects from the scratch on his hand, I rose to shake hands with Matilda. 

As I leaned down to the old lady, the cat, quiet the whole time we were there, let out a bloodcurdling screech, and a noise like two pieces of sandpaper rubbing together.

I drew back, but Matilda chuckled, seemingly amused.

"Don't be alarmed, she won't bite, just likes to scare people."

She held out her hand, and I took it gently, her fingers curling over my wrist. It was very similar to the way Lilith had shaken my hand early this morning, almost like taking my pulse. It seemed strange, but the whole family was strange. We made our farewells, and I thanked her for allowing us to film her home. Lilith kissed her cheek, and, after replacing our coats, we breathed in the cold air, all relieved to be out of the stuffy room.


	8. FURTHER INVESTIGATIONS

I walked beside Nick, trying to weigh up how he was feeling. Usually, the three of us are so tight, we can pick up on each other's moods easily, but I had to admit, ever since we arrived Nick had been a little distant. His usual calm and focused demeanour was absent, like his mind was preoccupied.

"Hey Bro, you ok?" I tried to be fairly low key.

"Yeah....why wouldn't I be?"

He stared ahead, falling silent, hands pushed deep into the pockets of his coat.

"Since you got scratched this morning......just wondering if you were feeling any after effects.....this Yseult character sounded pretty fierce......." I trailed off, if Nick didn't want to talk, prying at him wouldn't help. I would have to leave him be, and hope he would be back to normal for the lockdown. Investigating spirits demanded full attention, and whatever was eating my friend needed to be sorted by then.

 

I fell back, looking at the bulk of the castle looming ahead of us. Aaron was filming, moving off the path and into the trees, to take a shot of Nick and myself against the granite walls. Lilith and the dog were nowhere to be seen. We continued to shoot, making the most of the brief wintry sunshine, and I tried to compose some of the introduction sequence, whilst part of me was distracted by watching Nick, wandering quietly over the rough ground, still seemingly in a world of his own.

 

Eventually, chilled again, we arrived back in the kitchen, to find a large pot of tea, and a variety of cakes laid out on the wooden table. Sunny poured tea, and I noticed Aaron's broad smile directed at her, as he helped himelf to cake. Determined to make good use of the time, I relieved Aaron of his camera, polishing off a delicious pastry and downing the tea, whilst checking it over. I thought it was high time I explored by myself.

 

Zak took the dusty passageway leading to the hallway, his intention to film the stained glass window, whilst still illuminated by daylight. The space was silent and empty feeling; nothing out of the ordinary hovered in front of the huge wooden doors, the main point of entry to the castle. Shouldering the camera, Zak stood at the foot of the staircase, the coloured glass window taking up the whole of the wall space at the top of the first landing. 

Cautiously, keeping the camera steady, the tall man climbed the stairs, the view finder framing the woman pictured in the glimmering glass. As he zoomed in, to capture the crystal orb she held, he had the vague sensation that the stairs were moving under his feet. He leaned against the bannister, determined to get the shot. 

 

He tried again to focus on the crystal, and again the vertigo like feeling struck him. Wedging his hip tight, he tried once more. This time, it was not the floor moving, but the sensation that the orb in the glass was spinning, whirling like a small planet in the viewfinder. Zak, despite his dizziness, wouldn't look away. Images were appearing, all the faces of women, and all of them looked remarkably like Lilith.

 

His hands shaking, he finally let the camera fall, and immediately the sensation stopped. He rubbed his eyes, mounting the rest of the stairs, and turning with his back to the window. Ahead was the long corridor leading to the second floor, where the ballroom was located. Lilith had mentioned it in passing, but he had not yet seen it. He took a deep breath, checking how he felt, noting that his heart rate had returned to normal, and that the only thing present, other than himself, was dust.

 

The wide double doors opened to his gentle shove, revealing a huge high ceilinged room. The stone mullioned windows, all full length, were swathed in slightly dingy net curtains, the drapes pulled back and held by ornate ties. In the fading grey light it was hard to make out any colour in the room. Zak shouldered the camera and walked slowly to the windows, the boards creaking under the rubber soles of his boots. Looking out, he caught the pale trail of the gravel path leading down to the dower house, the shrubs and surrounding trees fading from view as the evening light dwindled. 

Seeing nothing film worthy, he turned back, using the camera light to shine to the far end, where a minstrel’s gallery protruded over the top end of the room. His long strides took him over the boards, and he panned across the shields and lances decorating the wall, discovering a coat of arms visible on some of the shields, which was repeated in the plaster moulding rising over the wall, continuing onto the supports of the gallery above.

 

He stood, quietly taking in the motif; a snarling wolf like creature lying at the feet of a cloaked figure with a raised sword. In his minds eye he again picured the coloured glass window, noticing the connections. He was so engrossed, that he almost didn't hear the sound of a man, with a clear tenor voice, singing quietly above him, the hauntingly beautiful song floating down from the gallery above.

 

Zak backed up, rapidly pointing the camera at the space above his head, and although the brass rail topping the partition was clearly in the view finder, there was no sign of the singer. The tall man waited, in no doubt that this was the singer he'd been told about earlier. The only sound he could hear was the wind, rattling one of the old windows.


	9. NOT ACCORDING TO PLAN

The three of them again around the table, where a meal of slightly smaller proportions, but no less delicious was laid out. Zak tasted the salad, curious about the herbs sprinkled over the dressing. Aaron already knew that they were grown by Molly, her own special mix, and willingly shared his knowledge with the others.

 

Anxious to find out more from the castle archives, the lead investigator proposed that they spend a few hours after tea perusing the old books, an opportunity which they would normally relish. Aaron looked away from Zak's piercing stare, and fiddled with his cutlery, leaving Nick to speak for both of them.

 

"We're heading down into the village, Moll has set up some interviews with the locals.....you know....the kind of thing we normally do......" His voice trailed off, leaving Zak with the distinct impression that they were taking off for a night out with the girls, using the pretext of filming interviews as cover. He had had enough. Banging his fist on the solid oak of the table, the pain of which only made him more angry, he let rip.

 

"For fucks sake you two.....here we are in what is possibly the best fucking location we've been in since fucking Poveglia, and all you two want to do is chase fucking skirt. Fucking unbelievable!"

 

He stared fiercely at Aaron, who would not meet his gaze, then at Nick, who stared back at him, a murderous look in his eyes.

 

"Screw you!" 

 

Nick's brown eyes narrowed, as he jumped to his feet, flinging his cutlery down to clatter loudly on the floor. Aaron, doing his best to avoid what was rapidly becoming a dangerous situation, stood and putting his arm over the younger man's shoulder, pulled Nick away from the table, and across to the door, calling a cheery "See you later man," over his shoulder to Zak.

 

Zak sat, blinking at the ridiculousness of the situation. His anger drained away, pointless now he was left alone, and a deeply morose feeling of self pity descended in its place. He rubbed his aching hand, his thoughts grim, realising that short of following them down to the village and spoiling their evening, which would be childish in the extreme, there was not a lot he could do.

 

He slowly walked from the dining room, leaving the cutlery where it had fallen, and found his way back to his room, where he laid on the bed, hands behind his head, staring blankly at the wall.


	10. CASTLES ARE SO FREAKIN' COLD.....

Despite being so angry at Aaron and Nick, I must have dozed, it had been a long day. It was sometime after eleven when I awoke, the disappointment in my crew dragging me down like a stone. I knew I had to try to re focus, so I decided to continue the research alone.

A few minutes later I turned off the light and left my room. The landing was in darkness, and I stood, waiting for my eyes to adjust before attempting to climb the stairs in search of the library. The noise of someone whispering downstairs, followed by a muffled giggle, caught my attention. Holding my breath I cautiously peered over the bannister rail.

 

It came as no surprise to see the top of Nick's head, his crew cut gelled solid, half hidden by the stairwell. His back was pressed against the wall, and I heard soft smoochy noises accompanied by Molly's faint but unmistakeable sighs. I guessed that any minute the two of them would head in the direction of Nick's room, so I mounted the next flight of stairs, trying to avoid the creaking, feeling like a miserable Peeping Tom.

I expected that Aaron would be somewhere around, possibly back in the kitchen, eating one of Sunny's cakes. My thoughts lingered involuntarily over what else he may be eating, and I determined, yet again, that I would put all thoughts of women out of my head and concentrate on research.

 

Although it seemed odd to have a library on the third floor of the castle, I surmised that the rooms must have changed purpose many times in the centuries since the first stone was laid. Even so, I was surprised when I pushed open the door to reveal shelves upon shelves of books, floor to ceiling. I was even more surprised when I saw a familiar figure poring over the book laid on a table in the centre of the room. 

 

The library was lit by a single portable gas light; clearly candlelight was too dangerous when surrounded by all this paper. Lilith rose to meet me, her smart black suit replaced by a very alluring black dress, the wide neckline revealing the glowing white skin of her neck and slender collar bones. She gave me one of her secretive smiles as I approached, and I wondered, yet again, what went on behind those deep grey eyes. She had the ability to draw me in, whilst keeping me at a distance, her contradictory messages leaving me confused and frustrated.

 

"Zak. I was expecting you." Her voice was soft, and the dress rustled seductively as she pulled out the other chair, and motioned me to sit next to her. The book she had opened on the table was really ancient, a cracked leather binding surrounded the parchment, where hand written, the story of Yseult, her marriage, and subsequent death, were recorded. I read it aloud, with difficulty, Lilith at my elbow supplying the words when the writing became too convoluted for me to make out. The warmth of her body was welcome in the frigid air; I was almost shivering, and yet she seemed to be impervious to the bitter cold. I jumped, almost grabbing her arm, when a weird high pitched whine came from the corner of the room.

 

"Oh dear, sorry if he startled you, that was Lucky letting me know he's bored!" 

 

I glanced behind her, and saw the dog, laid with it's muzzle flat on it's paws, his eyes fixed on me with a very wary look. But the dog actually did me a good turn, causing Lilith to take my arm in reassurance. I was beginning to feel much happier about the situation, and was almost glad that Aaron and Nick had deserted me. But her hold on my arm didn't last long, as she stood to pull over another of the dusty tomes onto the table, and soon I was engrossed in the story of Tabitha. 

I had reached the part when, single handed, armed only with a sword, this woman fought off a small army storming the castle, when I heard a rattling sound coming from a corner of the room. Looking across, I saw steps leading up to a door, and the dog, his front paws up on the steps, whimpering gently and wagging his tail. It was almost as if he knew that there was someone he recognised behind the door.

 

My companion was quick to call the dog to heel, and the rattling stopped. 

 

"It's just the wind blowing in from the sea," she said, "silly dog......"

 

I realised I was shivering. Lilith stood and walked over to a shelf in the corner, returning with a bottle and two very old glass tumblers. She poured us both a measure, remarking that the thick tumblers we were using were over two hundred years old. I drank mine down without question, my hands almost too numb to hold the glass.

 

Then the strangeness started. The honey golden potion Lilith gave me didn't taste of alcohol; it was more like a herbal cordial, it didn't burn on the way down, and it didn't make me noticeably warmer. Despite that, about ten minutes later, I was feeling like she had poured a bottle of whiskey down my throat. I don't drink spirits as a rule, preferring to find and document them, but I do know what it feels like to be drunk. And I was as drunk as a skunk. I could see Lilith smiling at me, her arm around my shoulders, her voice buzzing in my ear. I prayed that I wouldn't throw up; mercifully, apart from my senses swimming, I didn't feel sick.

 

She helped me to stand; one slim arm lifting the lamp, and the other around me, she walked me out of the room and down the creaking wooden staircase. I remember gripping the handrail, not wanting to lean my full weight on her, but she appeared to float us both down the staircase, and along the passageway without mishap. 

 

I didn't recognise the room we entered, a large four poster bed loomed out from the dark, and I grasped one of the posts gratefully, as my legs gave out. My arm still curled around her shoulder, Lilith was dragged down with me. I felt her head bump against my neck, as I tried desperately not to close my eyes. She wriggled away, and the next thing I knew, she was holding a glass of water for me to drink, which I gratefully accepted, draining every drop of the clean tasting liquid. 

 

I was mortified. Even as a youth I had never been in a situation so embarrassing. I pulled myself up against the thickly padded headboard, with every intention of making my apologies and staggering back to my own room. 

Lilith was sitting on the bed, half turned towards me, and in that instant I noticed her dress had ridden up, past her slim thigh, exposing the top of her stocking. I realised, the fuddle in my head clearing as quickly as it started, that there was nothing sexier in this world, than an attractive woman wearing stockings and suspenders. 

Then I was lost, I felt myself blushing, her eyes seemed to swallow me whole as her face came close to mine. Her kiss triggered off all the pent up frustration I had been keeping in check. In seconds her dress was unzipped and disguarded; I saw the sexiest black lace underwear I could possibly imagine.

 

I could blame it on the effects of the drink, or on my long sexual abstinence, even on jealousy of Nick and Aaron, but whatever caused it, I couldn't get enough of her mouth, her body, the way she came in my arms, wild as all hell, yet sweet and so incredibly sensual that I lost all sense of reality in those long and steamy hours.

 

Just before daybreak I padded back to my own room. Pulling on the light in the bathroom I saw dark rings under my eyes, terminally fucked up hair, and the silly grin of a man who has made long and passionate love to a woman four times in three hours. I was wrecked.


	11. ..TRY AGAIN......

I wondered if I dare go down to breakfast. True, three hours sleep had helped, and a long hot shower had eased the knots in my muscles, as well as the dull ache in my balls. I just didn't want to face the others with the knowledge in my head that I was a hypocrite. Whatever I had accused them of last night, I was just as guilty. Boy, was I guilty. 

"Just man up," I muttered to myself, and clattered off down the stairs.

I needn't have worried. Aaron was stuffing his face, and Nick was leafing through a small notebook when I took my place at the table. With a cheery wave from Aaron, and a quiet greeting from Nick, all seemed completely normal. Sunny came in and stood over Aaron, a plate of crispy bacon on offer. I reached for a fork, but not before I saw, reflected in the glass of the china cabinet, Aaron's hand gently stroking the generous curves of her bottom. 

I sighed. Then I started on the bacon. After all, the food was delicious.

 

The three of them together, men off looking at gravestones. Molly had a small pendulum, the amethyst crystal hanging from a rather ornate silver chain.

"You first," she pointed at Sunny, who obligingly held out her hand, palm up. The crystal seemed to tremble, reluctant to move, but in the blink of an eye, gathered speed, until it was rotating unmistakably over the blonde woman's hand.

They hugged, clearly excited, but without a word being spoken.

Sunny took the pendulum, and held it over Molly's pink palm. The pendulum rotated again.

Then, finally, it was Lilith's turn. Molly held the crystal still, but this time it refused to move.

The girls looked at each other, and then back to Lilith.

"You'll just have to try again." Molly's throaty laughter was warm and reassuring.

"Oh I will.........." Lilith's dark brows lifted, her mouth quirking up into a smile.

"Perhaps we all should...?" Sunny added wickedly.

 

The gravyard was about a mile away from the castle; a flat expanse of land in the lea of the cliff top, surrounded by thick yew hedges, and large pine trees. The cold wind pushed through the branches, creating a mournful wailing, a counterpoint to the distant boom of the surf.

Nick, checking out the moss covered stones, was back to his usual calm and efficient self, the black rage he had felt for Zak seemingly forgotten. Aaron too was engrossed, his camera panning back and forth, ensuring that the creepy feel to the location was captured as best he could, given the wind noise. Nick referred often to the notebook, an old compilation of names and dates lent to him by Molly, without which none of them would have any clue who was buried where. 

 

Finally Zak was happy with his introduction, and stood ready in the shelter of the hedge, as he waved Nick over to record with Aaron. A few takes later, and he was satisfied that the first shots, in the graveyard of the castle, would be memorable. He pulled out his earphones and leaned over to Nick, his deep voice loud against the wind.

"Hey Bro, have you noticed something odd about this place?"

 

"The whole fucking place is odd, dude, what exactly do you mean?"

 

"Well, it ain't got a church. No chapel. In fact no religious stuff at all. No crosses on the gravestones, no angels....why the fuck do you think that is?'

 

"Come to think of it," Aaron joined in, " there ain't even a chapel in the castle.....every other type of room, but no chapel......that's weird...."

 

Zak made a mental note to ask Lilith, disturbed when the first thought of her in over ten minutes, immediately went straight to his groin.

Back in the castle, Nick and Zak photographed the notebook, finding the sisters mother, Annalisa, had a grave in the churchyard. Zak had wondered what the story was, as old Lady Matilda had no shame in revealing that Molly had a different father to her half sisters. Haiti seemed a bloody long way to go to find a man, but hey, who was he to judge. It then struck him that Molly was in fact, the middle sister. Judging from their likeness, Lilith and Sunny would have had the same father, whilst Molly must have sprung from an affaire which happened sometime between their births. Curiouser and curiouser.

 

As he pondered, something else struck him.

 

There seemed to be a remarkable absence of men in the family history. Suicide, killed in a fall from the roof; even Lilith's father had drowned in the sea out back, she had told him about that in the library. The hard granite gravestones seemed to memorialise only the women of the family. Zak's fingers rubbed his hazel blue eyes, as his mind looked for answers.

 

As the other two were checking out the ballroom, trying to catch EVP's up in the gallery, Zak decided to seek out Lilith, a dangerous course of action given the effect she had on him, but, squaring his shoulders, he rationalised that now the fire was out, he could discuss her family tree without too much distraction, maybe not the most sensible idea the tall dark haired man had ever had, but he was going along with it.


	12. INDELIBLE NOW FOREVER....

Again I trod the creaking boards, up to the library, trying not to hope that I would encounter the dark hair and grey eyes of the beautiful Lilith. My heart was pounding, but I was alone, in the creepy and freezing cold room, no sign of anything, living or otherwise.

I turned back, disappointed, remembering the last time I had been here, then quickly forcing my mind away from the embarrassment. Just as I was turning to leave, I heard the door, leading to what I presumed would be the tower, rattling gently. I eased my phone out of my pocket, inching towards the sound. It was supposed to be just a ruin up there, but as this was the second time I had heard this particular noise, I couldn't help but be curious. My hand reached out, almost on the latch.

 

I jumped in alarm, dropping the phone, as a loud and fierce bark sounded just behind me. Lilith's mastiff was growling deep in his throat, I turned my head very slowly, seeing the bared teeth and hackles raised along it's back.

 

"Lucky! Leave him alone!"

 

Lilith stood in the door frame, her dark hair damp and loose, shrouded in her black woollen cloak. 

 

"Whatever are you doing here? He get's very upset if he thinks you are invading his territory....." She clicked her fingers at the dog, who obligingly moved to her side, leaving me free to attempt to breathe normally again.

 

"I was looking for you...." My voice came out more high pitched than I would have liked.

 

"Well, I don't normally hang out in the tower....I told you, it's dangerous...."

 

I hung my head, in an attempt to make her laugh, and was rewarded by a warm kiss on my cheek.

"Well, just don't try it again. Now come on, I'm getting cold."

 

She took my arm, and marched me away.

 

I didn't resist, even when she opened the door of her bedroom, I didn't even think of resisting.

 

Pulling me inside the room, I thought she was about to kiss me, but instead, smiling, she pushed me back till I was standing up against a chair. The sturdy old oak didn't make a sound as it took my weight. She stood in front of me, her lips curled in amusement, the black robe pulled tight around her toned figure. Suddenly I became very warm, as I registered that beneath the black fabric, she was completely naked.

 

"Now, what was it you wanted me for?"

I must have looked like a complete dumb ass, my mouth open in shock, and no words coming out.

 

Again, that smile.

 

Holding the cloak tightly, she slipped over my lap, her long legs resting either side of mine. her face very near, and I could smell the clean scent of shampoo, coconut lotion, and the subtle but unmistakeable tang of female arousal.

 

"Go on Zak, tell me what you want."

 

With one hand still clutching the cloak, the fingers of her free hand pushed off my jacket, and proceeded to unbutton my shirt.  
"Maybe if you took off your trousers, you might be more comfortable?"

 

My erection was obvious, despite the thick denim.

 

I pushed off my boots, and she obligingly lifted off my legs sufficiently to allow me to shuffle out of the rest of my clothes. When she settled back again I was left in no doubt of her intention, the heat from her naked sex, inches from my hard cock, driving me crazy. 

Finally, her hand released its hold on her covering, and she let it fall, allowing me to see her close up, without her underwear. Despite her slender frame, her breasts were lush and beautiful. My hands around her waist, she kissed me long and deep, teasing me with her tongue, her nipples like cherry stones grazing my chest. 

 

Eventually she let me up for air, her body tight against me, her legs spread over mine, and my cock desperate to get inside her. She knew; she seemed to know everything in my head as her hips rolled back, allowing me space to enter her soaked and willing pussy. I held her rounded ass, one finger dipping, finding wetness, then gently explored her tight pucker; she moaned, a low hum against my neck, as my finger made her yield to my insistent pressure. 

 

I had her, balls deep, as she rocked against my hard flesh, fuck only knew how I didn't come, I was so turned on. I wound her silky hair around my hand, pulling her head back so I could see her face. She was flushed pink, her pupils blown wide, lost completely in the intensity of the moment. As she climaxed, she ground down against me, and I felt the hard ring of muscle around my finger ripple as her cunt spasmed tight and wet around my cock.

 

Miraculously, still solid, but on the edge all the way, I took her head back further, until my mouth found a taut nipple. Sucking firmly, I pulled on the sensitive flesh, to nip hard with my teeth. She went off again, crying out with pain and pleasure. Too much for me, this time I had to let go, feeling my juice ripple in long, bone melting spasms, as my cock punched hard against her slippery flesh.

 

Her head resting on my shoulder, the salty sweetness of her skin indelible now forever in my senses, it took us a while to recover. Eventually she took my hand and led me into her bathroom, where we both showered, lost for words. I noticed the bite mark I had left, red and angry on her otherwise unblemished flesh. She shrugged, her dark eyes meeting mine,  
"Something else to remember you by........."


	13. DREAM OF A SWORD

It was lunch time when I got back to the dining room. The others were enjoying soup, and I slid down cautiously on the hard chair next to Nick, and picked up my spoon.

"Did you get anything?" I enquiried, wondering if the singing man had made himself known.

"No, not really. Did you?"

Nick was openly smirking at me, showing his large white teeth in a huge grin. I looked at Aaron, whose bushy black brows were wiggling in suppressed humour. Holy shit, now they were both teasing me.

Trying to play it cool, I started outlining my plans for the lockdown that evening, plans which were non existent until they came out of my mouth. How this investigation had become so unprofessional, I had no idea, but I was the one responsible for delivering a fully finished programme to the network, justifying our costs, and, most importantly, pleasing our fans. For the first time, I began to feel out of my depth, doubting that I could film a competent lockdown, with Nick and Aaron goofing around, and all my attention taken by more thoughts of Lilith. Holy fuck, this was a mess and no mistake.

 

The soup cleared and finally onto coffee, I tried again to make some sort of cohesive plan for this evening's lockdown; we had plenty of material, B-roll; the interviews maybe a bit sparse, but enough, how difficult could it be to put it altogether?

Eventually, we agreed upon a workable routine. I didn't want to have the three women in the film more than necessary; somehow I knew it would be better if they were absent, although I couldn't quite say why. Lilith had told me point blank not to go up on the battlements, but I wanted to have at least one shot of the place where young Matthew and Ysault both fell to their deaths. 

As for the tower, well, I hadn't quite made my mind up. Nick and Aaron would do EVP in the barn, and the minstrels gallery. I would take a camera and a spirit box back out through the tunnel, onto the beach, then backtrack, up the staircase, and possibly the roof. We thought we would leave the room in which Nick was attacked for last, just in case Ysault did feel like killing anyone.

 

Aaron and Nick must have come to their senses, as they were both helping to get things moving, checking out the equipment and generally making up for their previous lack of attention. I was doing my best to hide it, but I was losing out to an overwhelming tiredness. About five, I suggested we have a break, get the evening meal late, and go straight into the investigation about nine pm. 

Aaron volunteered to ask Sunny to delay the food, and I left Nick to go through the arrangements for lockdown with Molly. Praying that I wouldn't bump into Lilith, one more session with her would most likely finish me off, I dragged myself to a cold bed.

 

Although I slept, there were some disturbing dreams; rough granite walls and a feeling of falling, a tunnel I could not escape, and finally, a woman, who looked a lot like Lilith, but not her, naked apart from a black cloak, pointing a sword at my heart.  
I woke with a jump. Time to go.


	14. LOCKDOWN PART 1

We met in the kitchen, at the agreed time, and I was gratified to see the table was spread with equipment, two copies of the castle layout, torches and our radios. Sunny had laid out a mountain of snacks and a coffee urn thoughtfully placed on the counter top. 

Maybe it was going to turn out better than I'd hoped.

"Where are they?" I asked Aaron. He swallowed a mouthful of pastry, and gestured towards the door;

"Gone off to the old lady's. Should be there until dawn." His dark eyes met mine, serious, the clowning around seemingly forgotten. I looked over at Nick, who had a large kit bag over his shoulder.

"Good to go Bro?" 

He nodded, pulling on his woolen cap.

"This place is fucking freezing......"

"OK. Let's do this."

We bumped fists in the traditional kick off, Aaron filming in the background, and I led out into the dark hallway, leaving the comfort and warmth of the kitchen behind us.

Some time later, I was about two thirds of the way down the tunnel leading to the beach. I'd not felt anything other than the cool air sighing around me, and no spirit activity. I moved into a small cave leading off the tunnel, where a few empty barrels were stacked in a corner. I was drawn to the space behind the wooden casks, and pointed my camera at the uneven stonework. Without any warning, I heard scratching coming from right in front of me. My head prickled, despite the woollen cap, as I searched for the source of the noise. Pulling out the spirit box, I asked the first question;

 

"Who's here with me?" Just the staccato hiss of white noise.

"Did you just make that noise? Why are you here?"

I listened, the night vision camera picking up nothing.

I was just about to continue, when a sad moan came through, almost a sigh, very chilling.

"Come back........please.........."

It gave me a lost, hopeless feeling of despair.

"Who are you?"

I tried to be gentle, the impression of whatever was down here with me, begging in the dark, making me uncomfortable.

"Lisa..........."

My camera picked up something further along the wall, what looked like scratch marks.

I held out the spirit box again;

"What holds you here......? Who is Lisa.....?"

Then a noise like I'd never heard through the box....a grown man sobbing like a baby.....

I really felt I should leave, whoever the man had been, he didn't want me there. I retreated back to the main tunnel, and was relieved to finally open the grille and head out onto the beach.

It was amazing out there, the wind was high, and the light of the full moon reflected off the foaming breakers, as I filmed a spectacular display of light and dark. The long beach was silver, smoothly polished by the action of the moving water. Apart from me, shivering in my coat, there was no one there.

I looked again, and walked forward, towards the waves crashing a few yards from my boots. On the sand, just above the rising tide, were footprints, a woman's footprints, accompanied by deep doggy paw prints. My most obvious thought was of Lilith, but I was pretty sure she wouldn't be out here, in the dark, at this time of night. I followed the prints, but within a few yards the sea claimed them, leaving no clues as to who made them.


	15. LOCKDOWN PART 2

Back in the castle, but no warmer, I should head off to the roof, but decided on a pit stop for coffee. I called Aaron on the radio, just to reassure myself they were OK. I felt as though I'd been a bit harsh on my two fellow ghost hunters, and was trying to make amends.

The activity in this place was awesome, and more than a little troubling. Aaron reassured me, over the static, that they were fine, and the barn was not disappointing. He sounded like he was having fun; I couldn't avoid the sneaky thought that they might have got more than spirits for company. That triggered the memory of Lilith, how she looked, naked and hot, wriggling.......

 

I thumped down the mug, and shouldered the back pack. Time to get up to the battlements.

 

It was a hard climb to get to the top, but I was rewarded by the amazing view, all bathed in moonlight. The granite walls were topped by huge blocks of carved rock, allowing space for men to take cover when mounting a defence. In my mind I could picture Tabitha, the First Lady, and the image of her fearlessly wielding a sword in defence of her home and children.

 

I took a deep breath, soaking up the atmosphere. The ever present wind was gusting, but it seemed to be passing over the top of my refuge, as I leaned against the stone, which provided a place of relative calm. I took off the back pack, shouldering the camera in an automatic action. Out from the corner of my eye, something moved.

 

Quietly and slowly, I turned in that direction, the expanse of roof space two dimensional in the moonlight. There, just in the corner, I picked up a shadow. Camera on and checked, I took a step. The shadow was small, about three feet tall, now I could make out a small torso. It seemed to be skipping, the movement as if a child was playing hopscotch. I advanced further, the figure became clearer, a child looking down shyly. 

The deep indigo sky was outlined by the small presence, as he seemed to float up to the space between the battlements. I hesitated, I hated the thought of the drop over the wall, but this was way too good to miss. He was almost solid, his face surrounded by a halo of tangled curls, and he seemed to be reaching out. 

I propped the camera silently on the tripod, pointed at him, and advanced, my legs a little shaky, holding my hand out in what I hoped was a friendly gesture. His small fingers were inches from mine; fascinated, I ignored the fact that behind him there was nothing but hundreds of feet of empty space. I could feel the unearthly cold gripping my fingers, first gently, then quite strongly. 

Something was niggling away in my mind, when suddenly I couldn't get free from his iron like grip, despite pulling back firmly. Before I realised what was happening, the strength of the spirit eclipsed mine. A frantic scream forced its way from my lungs, but it was too late, I was hanging in space, head down to the rocks, every possible imagined terror of heights overtaken by this all too real nightmare. I was blacking out, my body preparing for the horrific end to the plunge into space. I felt Lilith's arms around me, my spirit finding comfort in the strength of her hold; then black. And more black. 

 

Aaron was clucking around me, his bald head next to my face as I warily opened my eyes. My body jumped, the fear of falling still embedded in my psyche, only to feel Nick's firm grasp on my shoulder. I looked around, expecting to see the rocks, but I was still on the roof. I moved cautiously, expecting to feel the sickening grating of bone, but I was unhurt. Aaron's eyes, black in the moonlight, appraised me cautiously.

"What happened dude? We got up here and you were fucking hanging off the corner like you were floating in space. We had to pull you back in by your belt!" 

"Dunno......went after the little boy....next thing I know he'd pulled me over...he fucking pulled me over dude!.....Fuck......Holy Fuck...."

 

For a few minutes we were all silent, only the sound of the waves crashing timelessly on the shore below. I tried to recapture some sort of normality, the sequence of events too raw in my mind to release me from the fear. Only when I recalled that it was Lilith's arms around me, holding me back from an untimely death on the wicked rocks, that I started to lose it. Aaron turned away, as I wiped my eyes, and I knew Nick was nearby, engaged in packing the camera, all the while aware of my state.

Eventually, I pulled myself up shakily, and pointed at the doorway to the steps down.

"Let's get the fuck out of here." Even to myself I sounded like crap. 

 

I didn’t really want to do the final room. The room about which we had been warned. Where Nick had been attacked. But, I rationalised to Aaron, armed with a large black coffee in my still shaking hand, we might get her to talk to us. That would be the icing on this large and cherry filled cake. Aaron looked at Nick, who seemed to be unwilling to commit himself either way. 

I tried again.

"Listen Bro, it's two thirty five, we spend 30 minutes max; if nothing comes through we can go pack and grab some zeds. We need to be off by eleven in the morning, and I would rather get some sleep than get on the fucking plane like a zombie. What do you say?"

Nick shrugged. "OK, but thirty minutes tops."

My suspicions kicked in again....what if he had arranged a private goodbye with Molly? So what if he had....I had a fleeting feeling of sadness....what if I needed a private goodbye with Lilith? Determinedly I pushed that thought away, and led out, up the dark stairway, in search of Ysault.

 

The room was the same by the night vision of the camera as it was in daylight; the drapes closed around the bed, and the air freezing cold. We circled the bed warily, like big game hunters waiting for the lion to break cover. I took out the spirit box, not really expecting much, but it was at my insistence we were here, and I had to try. 

The staccato crackle sounded loud, and I raised my voice to be clear on the mic. 

" Are you here Ysault? Do you recognise us? Will you speak to us?'

We all three jumped when a low voice, heavy with menace, came through the box.

"Get out." Clear, a woman's voice.

"Get. Out."

Simultaneously we all took one pace back from the bed.

"Please tell us your name..." Quiet, just my nervous breathing on camera.

"You bastards........my name is Ysault.....this is (missing words)....GET OUT!"

I was determined, maybe foolishly so, as I pushed her as hard as I dare.

"What happened to you?"

I glanced over at Aaron, my night vision revealing his face, a frozen grimace behind the camera.

Nick, however, was poised for flight, he had his hands clenched into fists, and his eyes looked wild, staring in the viewfinder.   
I stepped forward, trying to get between him and the bed.

Suddenly, a hiss, nasty and full of venom the darkness. We both jumped back.

"I'll kill you.....bastards......You've served your purpose......"

The bed was rattling on the floorboards. A least a ton of ancient woodwork vibrating like a child's toy.

We couldn't get out quick enough.

 

Equipment packed, we stood in the kitchen, soaking up the residual warmth of the AGA cooker. Aaron, making the best of it, was eating the last of Sunny's roast beef sandwiches. Nick looked pale and drained, which was roughly how I felt. We had about five hours before we needed to be off; Sunny would take us to the airport in time for the direct flight back home.

Sleep seemed like the best call, even if I was too wired to relax. I immediately thought of Lilith, probably sleeping like a baby in the weird little house down the path. I turned to the guys;

 

"Well, I'm beat. Thanks for hauling my arse back up the tower, otherwise I'd be up to my fucking neck in rocks." My attempt at humour raised tired smiles, so figuring all was well, I decided to head off. 

The long staircase towered up in front of me as I trod up the creaky boards for the last time. Tomorrow we would be home.


	16. LIKE LOVERS DO.....

I slung my jacket in the corner, and headed off to clean my teeth and take out my contacts, too tired to turn on the light. Shucking out of my clothes with a shiver, I tensed at the expectation of cold sheets. My eyes flew open as I realised the bed was warm.

"Lilith.....Lilith is that you?"

A warm chuckle came out of the darkness, soft arms wrapping around me, snuggling me down into the deep comfort of the bed.

"Thank fuck it's you, and not another fucking ghost. How long have you been here, I thought you were off staying with Lady M?"

She pressed her delicious warmth into my aching body, her voice low in the waning moonlight.

"Ever since you went up on that fucking roof ...I told you not to. Matilda was right about you....."

I tried to talk some more, but she was kissing me.

This time it was different. This time it was like lovers; sweet, seductive, effortless bliss.

Just before I slept, I had the strangest thought. If all the women since Tabitha were as amazing as Lilith, then all the men must have died happy.

I woke, sleepily turning in the bed, seeking the now familiar body. She was gone. I felt like I had been pierced by a sword through the heart, as I realised that I’d seen her for the last time.

Neither Nick or myself was hungry. Even Aaron didn't seem bothered over the rolls and coffee left for us in the kitchen, as we hung about waiting for the car to pull around. This time it was the big 4 x 4 accommodating us and the baggage; Molly was quiet under the peaked cap in the drivers seat. 

I looked across at Aaron; his hat pulled low over his downcast eyes, not sparing a glance at the place which had been our home for the past three days. Nick was riding shotgun, staring ahead unseeing at the small flakes of snow sticking to the windscreen.

I swallowed hard, a very unmanly sob threatening to escape, as I stared back at the ancient fortress, my head full of memories. 

I didn't witness Nick and Molly's goodbyes, but he seemed really shaken up as we boarded the plane. We were uncharacteristically silent as the flight progressed, each lost in our own thoughts. 

Incredibly, midway across the Atlantic, we all perked up. The darkness, clinging to us like sea mist, just evaporated as if it had never been. Even I, mooning over Lilith like a love struck teenager, got back my equilibrium. We hadn't forgotten, we just moved on. As quickly as that.

It turned out that this made the best episode in the series, arguably that of the whole show. It was a bitch to cut, some of the film was too dark to use, but what we did get was Ghost Adventures at its best. I had to leave out my near death on the roof; - a camera malfunction which showed up as a white, lightening like flash, covering the shot of me dangling over the edge.

But, despite it taking almost nine months to actually get it on air, it was a triumph. We talked about it, sure we did, but tried to avoid anything too personal. What happened, happened. There was no going back. 

But sometimes.....sometimes I wondered.......


	17. EPILOGUE

Three women, together, the tower quiet in the heavy air of late summer. The dog sprawled at their feet.

The crystal orb, softly reflecting the dappled sunlight through the tiny window, waiting to reveal what they already knew.

"Mmm....she's so pretty, long dark hair and my blue eyes.....her name is Aeryn.....she never stops moving, thinking, planning....." Sunny smiled, contentedly.

"I think this one is Nichelle, or Nicolette....something like that....She'll be tall, blonde maybe....but very powerful..."

They looked across at Lilith, her hands softly caressing the bump under her long flowing robe.

Hesitating, she looked deeply into the crystal, a slow smile of satisfaction curling on her lips.

"Well, sisters, this might come as a surprise.... raven black hair, misty blue eyes....fierce and headstrong, just like her father.....I'll call her Zoe." she glanced around, her face soft and glowing in the hazy light; her sisters looked at her curiously, knowing she had more to say.

"The other one is just as beautiful, and very clever....her name is.....Zandra"

 

THE END


End file.
